


A person, not a monster (Dream smp/mcyt x reader)

by Xx_Smiley_xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Children, Fluff, Minecraft, Other, lgbtq+, maybe smut???, meow, reader has a bad past, streamer - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Smiley_xX/pseuds/Xx_Smiley_xX
Summary: Smol a/n before the book starts :>
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

So this isn't gonna be minecraft irl, it's just gonna be like streamers and stuff.

So (Y/n) goes by they/them pronouns in this book cuz I don't want anyone with the opposite gender to feel left out.

I do need ideas on who Y/n might end up being with.

You have a bad past in this book as well, so it might include mentions of trauma, abuse, bullying, etc, so I will put a trigger warning!!!

There isn't gonna be any smut, if there is I will put it at the start of the chapter, or make the chapter separate.

No nsfw that includes minors! They must be over the age of 18 if you want to date them in the book!!

Some of the stuff included in the book might not be canon, I changed a few things for the story to fit better.

I will make a discord server for this book if anyone wants to chat or ask questions about the book.

Art used belongs to the rightful owners! I will put their users if used.


	2. A beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you shall not know until you read!! I don't want anything spoiled y'know?

Third person p.o.v

(Y/n) was in the middle of streaming before a donation popped up on their screen

OwOsAreTheBest donated $10!

Are you ever planning on doing a face reveal?

"Maybe sometime in the future, not sure when though. Also thank you for the donation!" They said, moving their Minecraft character around a little.

Time skip to two hours later

(Y/n) p.o.v

I started feeling tired. I looked at the time to see it was only 2am, I sighed and looked back at my screen.

"Chat, I'm gonna end stream, it's 2am and I'm tired, sorry" I said leaning back in my chair, stretching a little. "Have a good rest of your night, day or morning though! I might stream tomorrow, Goodbye!" I said ending stream

I got up and walked to my small closet, grabbing a pear of shorts, a t-shirt, and a yellow hoodie. I put the clothes on before laying down in bed and closing my eyes.

In your dream

Third person p.o.v

(Y/n) opened up their eyes to see a room they haven't seen in a few years.

'Why am I in my old bedroom..?' they asked themself

This couldn't be right, they didn't know what was happening until they heard loud shouting a door slam.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! My Wattpad user is CrosedMe, I thought it was a good idea to post my book on here as well :]  
> Stay safe! I love you, and have a good rest of your day or night! Bye bye! :DDD


	3. Streaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers please! :ooo

Third person p.o.v.

(Y/n) woke up in a cold sweat. That same nightmare, they've had it so many times.. That happened in the past though, they hated that memory.

They got up and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, before deciding to go and get their clothes from the closet.

If your a girl: A white cropped hoodie, and a pear of dark blue ripped jeans. A pear of black boots for shoes.

If your a boy: A white hoodie, and a pear of dark blue ripped jeans. A pear of black coots for shoes.

(Quick a/n: They are both the same, just a little different.)

After changing, they walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. 'What am I gonna eat?' they asked themself, 'I'll just eat some cereal, I guess' They thought again.

Time skip

After eating they headed back upstairs, and walked back into their room.

Walking to the pc they owned, they turned it on, then turning on their phone and opening twitter.

'Hey! I'm gonna start streaming in a few minutes, look out for that notification! Or just press the link:'

"Good enough I guess.." They said opening Minecraft and Twitch.

(Y/n) p.o.v.

I started stream and opened up a Minecraft world. "Hey everyone! Weolcome to the stream!' I said sounding enthsiastic. "We're just gonna be speedrunning today, you can leave if you want to." I said starting to collect wood.

A few minutes later

I looked over at my second monitor to look at chat.

Why were they typing something about a raid..?

'DREAM RAID'  
'RAID'  
'ooh poggers'

Then a notifcation pooped up,

Dreamwastaken raided you with a party of 208,139 veiwers!

Huh?! Did I just read that correctly?!  
Dream?! The guy with like 20 million subscribers on youtube?!

"Oh my gold! Thank you Dream for the raid!" I pretty much yelled.

"Sorry.. this is just crazy!"

Dreamwastaken donated $100!  
'It's alright and no problem!'

What?! One hundred dollars?! How was I noticed?! Of all people..?

"Uh...! Thank you for the dono! and alright!"  
I said just continuing my stream.

Time skip to two hours later

"Goodnight, chat!" I said ending stream.

Why did that stream seem like it was hours long?  
I looked at my phone, which was just sitting there on my desk and i picked it up.

Looking through notifications from the past few hours, there were two from twitter.

Dreamwastaken has followed you!

Dreamwastaken has requested to message you!

Alright! I am super sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been busy with a lot of stuff and literally have no motivation at the moment.  
I thank you guys for being so patiant for me! and I am really sorry if there are anoy grammar errors in this chapter. If you haven't joined the discord, heres the link!: https://discord.gg/sarxbpnu

Again sorry for not updating, and thank you for reading! :]


End file.
